1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binary phase shift key (BPSK) demodulating device using a phase shifter and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a BPSK demodulating device and method that demodulates a received BPSK modulation signal using a plurality of phase shifters to embody demodulation with a low bit error rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication system uses a variety of modulation/demodulation schemes, such as binary phase shift keying (BPSK), quadrature phase shift keying (QPSK), quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM), and the like, depending on a received signal-noise-to ratio (SNR), and, generally, for the important information such as sync, the BPSK is used. Therefore, a BPSK demodulation/modulation technique capable of being utilized in an environment where electromagnetic wave noise exists, is important.
A conventional BPSK demodulating device separates an I signal and a Q signal using a single phase shifter having a phase difference of 90 degrees and performs demodulation to separate a baseband of the I signal and Q signal from a received signal. However, a new demodulation method, having high efficiency in a bit error rate in comparison with the conventional BPSK under a same SNR environment, is required.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technology that separates the I signal and Q signal using a plurality of phase shifters, and determines a transmission phase angle based on a new determination area, thereby providing a BPSK demodulating device with a low bit error rate, and method thereof.